quartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshihiro Ugaki
Overview Yoshihiro "Time Machine" Ugaki is a heroics student and member of the hero group The Quartet. He is sixteen primarily and twenty-one in the bad ending. His power allows him to alter the age of anyone for twenty-four hours through eye contact. Yoshihiro is an understanding individual who wishes the best for everyone, but is quickly driven to anger if his friends are threatened in any way. Appearance At age sixteen, Yoshihiro is 5'10" of pure muscle. He is a rather intimidating looking person, having one side of his head shaved, the other dyed white. On top of this, he has many piercings in various parts of his face and sometimes wears black lipstick. Due to his power, Aging, Yoshihiro's eyes are red. At age twenty-one, Yoshihiro just looks pathetic. He has lost most of his muscle, instead looking scrawny and sickly. His hair has reverted to it's natural dark brown. He no longer wears any makeup or piercings. Personality Sixteen-year-old Yoshihiro is a generally positive and determined guy. He likes to talk to others and does his best to motivate them. If someone insults him, he can just laugh it off, but if someone insults his friends, he becomes very defensive, resorting to violence if the offense continues. His power is not very offensive, so he sometimes struggles with self-worth issues. Twenty-one-year-old Yoshihiro is a shell of his former self. He has resorted to drugs and alcohol, burying his sorrows and self-hatred in them. There is still some remains of kindness in him, as is shown when he takes care of Toki Ijiri and Keishi Kanai. Life Events Yoshihiro was born to a pair of emotionally unavailable company CEO's. He was passed from nanny to nanny, babysitter to babysitter. His parents moved around frequently so he grew up without any real friends (except his American cousin Lynne, who he Skyped often). This combined with the fact that his parents never paid much attention to him lead for Yoshihiro to have a nasty personality, a classroom bully so to speak. Yoshihiro grew up to believe that he was the biggest and the strongest. This belief was firmly beaten out of him in middle school. He got himself involved in a youth gang, where he learned the side of the bullied and got addicted to cigarettes. Over the course of middle school Yoshihiro tried to become a better person, and more or less succeeded. This is where he gained his emo attire. At the end of his third year, he got a large beating for leaving the gang, but his family promptly moved away. Yoshihiro had decided to become a kinder person, and with his gang fighting knowledge and power, managed to make it into one of the best hero schools in the country, despite his parents wishes otherwise. After joining this school, he met Kiriko Sanuki, Haruki Shimizu, and Ichiro Takahashi. The three decided to form a hero group together. Soon after he also met Yukine Kido, who he fell in love with and started to date. Things mostly went well for him in highschool. However, his life went downhill at age eighteen. He went on a job with his cousin Lynne Atkinson and his friend Ichiro Takahashi. The job quickly went south. Lynne ended up dead and Ichiro kidnapped by villains. Yoshihiro blamed himself and fell into despair. Upon graduation his father had given him Mitsue Seki's business card, a high-ranking mafia boss. Yoshihiro joined Seki as his protege, along with Toki Ijiri. Over the next couple of years, Yoshihiro made poor decisions. He drank and did drugs frequently, burying his sorrows in them. Sometime during this point he adopted Keishi Kanai, an orphan brought to the mafia. He also took frequent care of Toki Ijiri. Mitsue Seki treated him badly, defiling the young man in more way than one. Early on his career, Yoshihiro ran into Ichiro Takahashi and arranged for him to get some prosthetics. After around two years of this lifestyle, some of Yoshihiro's subordinates brought his former girlfriend, Yukine Kido, into his office. She, a hero, did her best to convince him to come back to the heroics side. Toki Ijiri was swayed by her message and arranged for Keishi Kanai to go home with her. After that, Mitsue Seki treated Yoshihiro even worse. A couple of months later, Mitsue Seki was sent to jail and it was revealed that he was behind the torture of Yoshihiro's friend, Ichiro Takahashi. Yoshihiro took that opportunity to escape the mafia with Toki Ijiri. After going to rehab, he legally adopted both her and Keishi Kanai, eventually marrying Yukine Kido. He returned to heroics and The Quartet was reformed as a hero group. Very shortly after their marriage, Yukine gave birth to Ai, their daughter. When Ai was three, Yoshihiro saved an orphaned boy from a burning building, Akihiko, who they adopted him. Yoshihiro, Yukine, and their four children live healthily. Trivia * Kuuya Ugaki ran away three years before Yoshihiro was born. Yoshihiro was told Kuuya was dead, even though their was no evidence to suggest that. * Yoshihiro shares his quirk with his mother, aunt, cousin, and later his daughter. * His signature sunglasses were originally used to help him control his quirk, but are now mostly for fashion. Category:Male Characters